When Cartoons Collide Chapter 1
by theguywhohasanamethatisthename
Summary: This is chapter one in my interesting little series. Its my first fanfic, so its probably really bad, but then again... I'm not going to tell you anything about it, so ha! You'll have to read it to find out what happens.


The city of townsville. Usually a quiet city... oh, who am i kidding?  
Townsville is usually being attacked by some giant monster or a talking  
monkey with a robot or something like that. But today all seems to be   
going well.  
  
Inside the powerpuff girls house... "Blossom, do you think   
anything will happen today?" queried Bubbles, who was growing bored as   
she had nothing to do. "There hasnt been a monster around here for almost  
a week, Mojo hasnt come up with any plans to destroy us, nothing has   
happened!" Blossom thought it odd that no crime ha been comitted, for   
something almost always happens in Townsville. Yet recently nothing had   
happened in their little city. "I'm not sure, Bubbles." she replied, and   
a moment later the mayor called. "powerpuff girls, Townsville is being   
attacked by a huge cow!" the mayor said in his comical voice, and the   
powerpuff girls flew over to the mayors office. Once there, the powerpuff  
girls tied the mayor to his chair. "What the hell do you think you're  
doing, powerpuff girls?!?" "we're going to go look for this giant cow,  
and if we dont find it, you're going to the mental institution!" replied  
Buttercup, and everyone could tell that she thought the mayor had gone   
insane. The powerpuff girls flew out of the mayors office to look for the  
giant cow that he claimed to have seen, but found nothing. The mayor wouldnt  
lie about something like this, would he? And he didnt seem to be crazy  
when they got to his office... What was going on?  
  
Back at the mayors office... Bubbles untied the mayor. "Mayor, why did you  
say there was a giant cow attacking Townsville? we couldnt find any giant   
cows or any sign of damage." "well, girls... you see... I know there isn't   
any cow, and I didnt want to lie to you, but I was forced to do it!" The   
mayor told them with uncertainty showing on his face. "Well, why'd you do   
it then?" Bubbles asked him. "Who made you do it?" Then the mayor spoke. "I  
was..." And suddenly the mayor was cut off as a dart with a poison-dipped   
tip hit him in the neck. "What the fuck??" Screamed Blossom. Then outside   
the window of the mayors office the girls saw the shadow of a monkey go by   
in a small rocket, with a tall woman tied to her seat in the back. "Miss   
Bellum!" The powerpuff girls screamed in unison. "Mojo Jojo's got her! We   
have to save her!"  
  
In a dark, sinister, well concealed hideout near the mayors office... "What   
a strange place... what is it called, again?" The question came from a   
reasonably tall man who was hidden in the shadows of his newly built   
underground hideout. The entrance was disguised as an ordinary house and   
was in the very center of Townsville, in plain site. "It's called Townsville,  
Milliardo" the odd, echoing voice of a strange villain so sinister that he   
can only be known as 'Him' both amused the man in the shadows and aroused   
his curiosity as 'He' told the man in the shadows the name of the city. I   
wonder how he does that with his voice... I don't understand how he can make   
his voice echo like that. I'll have to ask him later. Then as the villain   
resumed speaking, Milliardo listened closely, trying to figure it out. "And   
in return for my help, you must defeat those three girls." The villain called  
'Him' said. A viewscreen appeared in front of Milliardo showing the   
powerpuff girls chasing after Mojos rocket. "You cant kill three little   
girls?" "No, none of us can, Milliardo. And I doubt that you'll be able to   
either, but if we work together it may be possible for us to succeed." "Who   
is 'we?' And furthermore, just who are you?" "'We' are Mojo Jojo, that monkey  
in the rocket that the powerpuff girls are chasing on the viewscreen, that   
little girl over there in the yellow and black powerpuff suit, her name is   
Princess. Then there's the Ameoba boys, im sure you can figure out who they   
are, seeing as how they are ameobas, those green guys over there, who used   
to be a gang before joining up with the rest of us to form our little team   
of villains, and of course me. Oh yes, and Fuzzy Lumpkins as well, he's the   
one with the pink fur and antennae." 'He' informed Milliardo. "And just call   
me 'Him' or 'He'. Got it?" "So many of you, yet you can't even kill a few   
little girls with big eyes. I don't like those eyes... They creep me out.   
Look at them, they're huge! Those eyes are..." All of a sudden   
Mojos rocket crashed into the house that concealed the hideouts entrance,   
stopping Milliardo in mid-sentence and causing an electronic voice to repeat   
"Intruder alert" over and over again. "Oh, no! Blast those powerpuff girls...  
they've defeated me yet again! I'm getting out of here!" Mojo yelled as he   
grabbed Ms. Bellum and ran towards his observatory. Maybe if they get here   
and find some of the other villains they'll forget about me and i'll get away! "Well, I can see why they beat you all the time. Look at yourselves. A   
talking monkey with a big brain. A cross-dressing devil guy. A pink, fuzzy...  
THING with antennae and a musical instrument, a bunch of green guys, a   
stuck-up, spoiled little brat with a lot of money, and, of course, a team of  
ameobas." "Okay, Milliardo, just shut up and lets all get out of here before  
those powerpuff girls get in here and send us to jail again!" Princess   
screamed at him as she ran for the emergency exit. Then, just as Princess   
reached the exit, the powerpuff girls moved Mojo Jojos rocket out of the way   
and jumped inside the secret hideout where all the villains were scrambling   
for the nearest exit. "Stop right where you are!" Blossom yelled at the   
villains. Everyone froze except for Milliardo. "And just why should I do   
that, little girl?" he asked in a calm voice that couldnt quite hide his   
contempt for the three little girls that thought they had the right to bust   
into his hideout and then start forcing him to do whatever they say.   
"Because we're the powerpuff girls!" the girls said in unison. Milliardo   
stared at them and then burst into laughter. "That is without a doubt the   
worst name for a group of so-called superheros that i have ever heard! I   
mean, who is going to be afraid of three little girls with big eyes that   
call themselves the 'powerpuff girls?'" "What right do you have to insult us,  
mister?" Buttercup asked, and Blossom saw that her sister was getting angry.  
"I have every right in the world to insult you." "Yeah? Well who are you?   
Do you even have a name?" queried Blossom. "I," Milliardo informed them. "Am  
Milliardo. And I want to see you try and stop me from leaving this building.  
Go ahead and try." "He seems pretty confident. Do you think he could have   
some secret weapon that can destroy us or something?" Bubbles asked her   
sisters. Buttercup replied with obvious overconfidence. "No chance. Look at   
him, he doesn't look like he has any super powers or anything. He doesnt   
seem to have super strength. He doesn't have a really big brain like Mojo   
either. What could he possibly do?" While the girls were trying to figure   
out why he was so confident, Milliardo got in his mobile suit and prepared   
to do battle with the three superpowered girls. "Now, unless you have   
anything you'd like to do to try and stop me, I'm leaving!" Milliardo told   
them. The girls saw his mobile suit and then knew right away that it was   
going to be extremely easy to beat him. "His fancy robot doesn't even look   
as tough as one of Mojos." Bubbles said, stating the obvious, yet she still   
couldn't help feeling like something was going to happen and they were going   
to lose. "Let's get him, girls!" Blossom said with her usual enthusiasm.   
Blossom flew towards Milliardo and hit his suit hard. Milliardos mobile suit   
fell backwards a few feet and Blossom was in a lot of pain. Buttercup   
couldn't quite figure out why Blossom was crying, but she was mad anyways   
and used her laser eye beams on the mobile suit. The suit got blackened a   
bit where the beam had hit it, but otherwise had no effect other than   
reflecting off the metal and hitting Buttercup. Buttercup was stunned by the   
beam, and her arm had taken most of the blast and had therefore been damaged   
greatly by the laser. Her arm would heal, if it was given the time to, but it  
became very clear to her that this was a battle they might not be able to   
win. "Whatever you do, dont use your eye beams on it! It will just reflect   
off of the robot and hit you!" Buttercup said with obvious effort not to   
scream out from pain as she did so. Bubbles had seen what happened to her   
sisters, so she knew not to hit the suit or try to blast it with her eye   
beams, so she decided to use her ice breath. Bubbles opened her mouth and let  
out an ice ray that hit the suit. It appeared to be working, and it hadn't   
bounced off and hit her, so she figured that the suit would be frozen solid   
soon. She was apparently very wrong. The suit absorbed the ice beam and   
opened a small hatch. Inside the hatch was a small, glowing orb. Bubbles   
looked at the orb, wondering what it was. I wonder what Milliardo is doing   
now... that little ball is glowing, and my ice breath didnt seem to have any  
effect on that robot. Maybe it's malfunctioning! Maybe i destroyed it! Then  
the orb shot out an ice beam similar to Bubbles' and hit Blossom, encasing   
her in a block of ice. "You cannot harm me, powerpuff girls! My suit will   
simply absorb your powers and use them against you!" Bubbles and Buttercup   
tried to figure out what to do. Buttercup used her eye beams to cut Blossom   
out of the ice she was trapped in. What are we going to do now? This robot   
seems to be very strong, and nothing we do seems to be working... Maybe we   
should leave and get help from the professor. I'll bet he knows what to do!   
"Maybe we should go ask the professor what to do!" Blossom suggested. Hmmm...  
.. I don't know. The professor would probably know what to do, but if we left  
to ask him, these guys would get away. Then again, it's probably our only   
option. "I think Blossom is right, we should ask the professor. Nothing we   
do is working against that thing, so its obvious that either it's just really  
powerful and happens to be able to stop all of our attacks, or..." Buttercup  
began. "Or Mojo and Princess and the others told him what we can do and he   
did something to his robot to make it so that our powers cant harm it!"   
Bubbles finished for her. "I think you're right!" Blossom said. "So we should  
go ask the professor what to do and then get something we can use against   
Milliardo! Let's go!" And the powerpuff girls left right before Milliardos   
suit shot out a laser beam aimed right for them. "They ran away! You see,   
they are just little girls. They can't do anything!" Milliardo bragged. "Yes,  
well you wouldn't have defeated them if we hadnt told you what they can do."  
Mojo reminded Milliardo before he could continue to brag. "That's true, but   
you also can make robots similar to this one, Mojo, yet they apparently have   
destroyed all of them, or else the powerpuff girls would not be alive right   
now." Milliardo pointed out. If he wasnt inside that fancy mobile suit of his  
right now I would kill him right now. But then again he does have a point...  
I suppose I'll wait until he has destroyed the powerpuff girls and then I   
will destroy him! "Mojo, you look a tiny bit angry. What's wrong?" "I will   
tell you what is wrong! What is wrong is that you temporarily defeated the   
powerpuff girls just as we all have done before and are now bragging about   
it saying that we havent destroyed the powerpuff girls, and yet you havent   
destroyed them either. That is what is wrong!" That smug son of a bitch...   
Soon, I, Mojo Jojo, will be rid of the powerpuff girls and have some peace.   
Then i will create my best plan ever and I will destroy that stupid bastard   
who calls himself Milliardo!!! "Oh, I'm sorry, Mojo" Milliardo said, looking  
genuinely sorry. "The little talking monkey with a big brain doesn't like   
the fact that ive come close to defeating the powerpuff girls and that next   
time i will succeed." "HA! You're being pretty stupid right now, Milliardo!"   
Fuzzy Lumpkins gleefully informed him. "We all came that close to destroying  
the powerpuff girls. We all thought we'd get 'em next time. But they always  
manage to beat us. They either get a huge robot from the professor, or they  
get new powers, or something else happens. Next time you fight them they'll   
beat you just as easily as you beat them this time. Probably even easier!"   
Then again, none of us have ever come that close to beating them THAT easily.  
Maybe he'll be the one who finally destroys the powerpuff girls... Milliardo  
shot fuzzy with a low-powered laser and singed his fur so badly it turned   
charcoal black. Princess fell beckwards onto the floor and started rolling   
around laughing at Fuzzy. "You look so stupid!" She continued laughing as   
fuzzy walked over to her. "Oh... That wasn't a smart thing for me to say,   
was it? You look really pissed off..." Fuzzy kicked her into the ceiling.   
She fell and landed with a thud on the hard-packed dirt of the hidout and   
tried with no avail to hold back the tears in her eyes. "Ahahaha! Now who   
looks stupid? Well, I'll say one thing about you... You really know how to   
make an impression!" Fuzzy managed to say between laughs as he looked up at   
the ceiling, which had an imprint of princess on it.   
  
A few minutes later, after the villains had left Milliardos place and gone   
to their seperate hideouts, at the powerpuff girls house... "Professor! We   
need your help!" Buttercup said as she flew through the door. "What is it,   
girls?" He asked. "Mojo Jojo and 'Him' and Princess and the other villains   
all got together with a new guy, Milliardo, and Milliardo beat us!" Bubbles   
said. "Look at Buttercup! Milliardo did that to her arm!" The professor   
looked at Buttercups arm in horror. "He beat you? He did this to Buttercup?"   
"yes!" We have to do something... Nobody can beat the powerpuff girls! I've   
got to invent something that will help them to defeat this "Milliardo" person  
. "Let's go!" "Go where professor?" "I've got a friend that might be able to   
help us." The powerpuff girls and the professor drove off to the home of a   
small boy...  
  
In Dexters Lab... "Hello, Dexter!" The professor said. "Can you spare a few   
minutes to help save the world?" "Professor! Of course I can! Anything to   
help save the world." Dexter took them into his laborotory   
and walked over to the computer. "Computer, we have an injured little girl   
here. Can you heal her, please?" "Of course, Dexter. Put her in the healing   
chamber." Buttercup flew inside a clear cylinder and watched as the door shut  
. "Computer, commence healing!" A blue gas flooded the chamber and then   
disappeared moments later. Buttercup came out of the healing chamber and her   
arm was fully healed. "My arm is all better! Thanks, Dexter!" The powerpuff   
girls then told Dexter what had happened. "This sounds serious. I had better   
call....." Dexter pushed a button labelled 'GW signaller.' "The Gundam pilots! Heero, Duo, Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei!" Then Dexters sister, Deedee, came into the lab and began dancing around. Then Deedee saw the powerpuff girls and walked over to them. "Oooooooo... Look at the funny girls with big eyes!" Deedee smiled. "They look soooooo funny with those big eyes! And they have really pretty clothes." "Deedee, those are the powerpuff girls. They are superheroines, and they need my help to save the world. I called the strongest, smartest, gayest people I know to help them." Then five gundams broke through the roof of Dexters lab. "Dexter, you need our help?" Duo asked. "Yes, as a matter of fact i do, Duo. These little girls are the powerpuff girls. They fight crime with their super powers. They need your help!" "Dexter, those robots look like the one we fought today..." Bubbles said. "You silly girl, those are not robots, they are mobile suits made from gundanium." "Well, whatever they are, we fought one today." :Did you just say you fought a mobile suit?" Heero questioned her. "Yes,   
we fought one of those. It wasn;t the same colors. But it was one of those."  
Is that little girl saying she fought Milliardo? "What was the pilots name?"  
"Some guy named Milliardo." "Milliardo!!! We'll take care of him. We're   
ready when you are, Bubbles." The powerpuff girls got ready to fly. "Have a   
nice time saving the world!" Dexter told them with a smile. "Bye Dexter!   
Let's go, girls!" And the powerpuff girls led the gundam pilots back to   
Townsville.  
  
Inside the villains' new hideout... "Oh, great." "What is it, Milliardo?   
Are the powerpuff girls back already?" "I dont know about the powerpuff   
girls, but the gundam pilots are coming this way." "Who are these gundam   
pilots?" "They're five guys that pilot mobile suits similar to mine, only   
made out of gundanium, making them much stronger." "And is there anything we   
should know about them?" "Well, their names are Heero, Duo, Quatre, Trowa,   
and Wufei. They each have their own specialties. For instance Heero seems to   
be able to survive just about anything. And they're all very intelligent."   
"How do we know which is which? Any distinguishing characteristics? Any   
weaknesses?" "Well, Heero sems to be able to survive anything, as I said   
earlier. He's the really cute brown-haired one. He doesnt have a braid and   
hes always wearing shorts. Let's see... Duo has a braid. He's the only one   
that does. Quatre is blonde. Wufei has black hair. and Trowa is the other   
one." "Okay then... Am i hearing things or did you say this Heero guy is   
cute?" "I said he's cute. Why?" "Well, men don't usually say that other guys   
are cute unless they're gay." "Yes, I know. I am gay." That could be used to  
my advantage... "What about the gundam pilots? Are they gay too?" "I don't   
know. Why does that matter?" Has he figured out the same plan I've figured   
out? I suppose it's possible... "Because I have a plan to use that against   
them." "Well, gee, that must have been really hard to think up. It takes a   
lot of brainpower to figure out that we figure out who each one likes,   
capture them, and use them as bait." "Yes, well I see you came up with the   
same plan, Milliardo." "True. Well, I bugged their Gundams with a special   
bug. It can read thoughts and hear sounds. So we'll get to know what they're  
saying and thinking." "Ingenius. Let's listen in, shall we?"  
  
Inside Heeros Gundam Wing Zero... "Off to fight Milliardo again. Well, this   
time he won't get away. And those little girls with the big creepy eyes are   
going to help us, so it should be easy." I hope nobody gets hurt. I   
especially hope Duo doesn't get hurt... Heero shakes his head. Stop it,   
you'll just start worrying about Duo and that isn't going to help you fight   
Milliardo. But still, I hope Duo lives so I can tell him I love him...  
  
Inside Duos Gundam Deathscythe... "Well, this is interesting... I'm going   
to go fight Milliardo with the help of my friends and a trio of bug-eyed   
little girls with superpowers." Duo laughed. "My life is just one big   
strange joke. Little superpowered girls with huge eyes leading me into   
battle. Ha!" But if he can beat three superheros, maybe he wont have much   
trouble with us either... "Stop thinking like that! Everythings going to be   
fine." Yes... Heero is going to get out of this perfectly fine. It's no   
different from any other battle we've been in, except that instead of   
thousands of mobile suits, we've got three little girls with big eyes   
helping us... Don't worry, though, Heero will be fine.  
  
Back in the secretly hidden secret hideout... "Oh... This is unexpected.   
Heero likes Duo and Duo likes Heero. Well, all we have to do is capture one   
of them and then the other wont be able to do anything or else the one we've  
captured will be killed if he does. So by capturing either Heero or Duo we   
can win this battle easily." "Well, I wouldn't recommend capturing Heero.   
From what you said while the narrator was in the Gundams, he sounds suicidal.  
Yes, that's right, Mr. Narrator guy. We've been talking behind your back!"   
You're calling me a narrator? I haven't even said anything this whole time.   
"Yes, well what am i supposed to call you? The guy who stands around and   
does nothing?" No, you're supposed to call me... well, I don't know what   
you're supposed to call me. Call me the creator. After all, I created this   
story. And actually I lied. I have said a bit. It was earlier in the story   
though, so you wouldn't know, would you? Anyways, back to the story, guys.   
"Er... 'He?'" "Yes?" "What were you doing just now?" "Talking to the narr...  
the creator." "Creator? You're freaking me out... Stop talking to the air   
and do something useful."  
  
In Qua... Okay, look. I'm gonna save you a bit of reading and me a bit of   
typing. Basically what happens in the next few paragra... "I don't think so,  
Mr. Creator guy. You aren't gonne cut out my paragraph. Not Quatres or   
Wufeis, either. Got it?" Yeah, sure, whatever. Back to the story.   
"Thank you."  
  
In Quatres Gundam (I forgot what it's called, okay? Don't kill me or   
anything.) "Another battle... I just hope nobody has to be hurt." I   
especially hope Trowa doesn't get hurt... Trowa has to live through this   
battle so i can tell him my true feelings about him... "I hope everyone   
makes it through this battle okay." Especially Trowa... There, you stupid   
bastard, I did the part about Quatre. You happy now? "Yes, I am.   
Now do mine." Hehehe... okay. You asked for it. Just remember that. "I don't  
like the sound of that..."  
  
In Trowas Gundam (Don't know this ones name either.) "Well, we're off to   
fight Milliardo again with the help of some creepy eyed little girls. I just   
hope Quatre doesn't get hurt. For if Quatre is all right, all is well. Quatre  
... Oh how I love him! I love Quatre so much, yet I am unable to tell him   
how i feel about him..." Trowa pulls out a picture of Quatre from some hidden  
compartment in the Gundam and begins kissing it repeatedly.   
"Oh Quatre, my love! Marry me!" HAHAHAHA!!! How's that, Trowa? You like it?   
"I'm gonna hurt you. I am going to hurt you badly. But it does convey my true  
feelings for Quatre... On the other hand it makes me sound like a school   
girl with a crush..." Shut up and let me do Wufeis now.  
  
In Wufeis Gundam (I don't know the name of his either.) "Damn... All the   
other gundam pilots have someone special to them. Heeros thinking about Duo   
and vice versa. Quatres thinking about Trowa and vice versa. Why don't I   
have anyone? Damn it, I want a boyfrend!" Milliardo, I found your little   
bug thingy, so i know you can hear what I'm thinking. Sooooo.... Since you're  
gay you probably don't like women... Hehehe.... Okay, picture this,   
Milliardo. A woman is standing right in front of you, taking off all of her   
clothes... She then begins to...  
  
Back at Milliardos hideout... "Stop the transmission! Turn off the damn   
bug!!!" "Okay, Milliardo, it's off." "Oh, good. I'm gonna have to hurt Wufei.  
.. Or at least I would... But... I'll shut up now!" Damn, I almost told these  
guys how I feel about Wufei... I almost told them I love him... Next time   
I'll be more careful. "Oh, Milliardo? If you'll look over here under this   
desk you'll see one of your bugs. Turned on. It can hear your thoughts, you   
know. You just told us your true feelings about Wufei." "Oh shit... Um...   
Please don't tell anyone!" Especially not Wufei! "Don't worry, we wont. Or   
at least I wont. But Mojo can, can't you?" "Yes, I, Mojo Jojo, shall tell   
Wufei about your love for him. Unless..." "Unless what, you stupid monkey?"   
"Unless you give me that mobile suit of yours!" "Fine, it's yours. I've got   
more." Milliardo got in another one of his specially modified mobile suits   
and prepares for battle. "We've got company. Five gundams and three little   
girls with big eyes. And... Two guys, two girls and a talking dog. No,   
wait... They changed direction. Just the gundams and the powerpuff girls."   
Mojo got into the mobile suit and got ready to beat the powerpuff girls.   
Just then, The powerpuff girls busted through the roof of the hideout,   
followed by the gundams. "Hold it right there, Milliardo! And Mojo! And   
Princess, and Him, and... Never mind, just stop right there!" This should   
be easy now that we've got gundams on our side. "Bubbles, do you want to   
play? We will have lots of fun!" He said as he transformed from a   
crossdressing devil guy into a giant cross dressing devil dragon. He jumped   
forwards, landing inches away from Bubbles. He shot a blast of flame out of   
his mouth at Bubbles. Bubbles fell down and began to smoke. As in from the   
heat. Not smoking a cigarette or cigar or anything like that. Then Milliardo  
flew over to Wufei and landed facing him, sword drawn. "Wufei, you have two   
choices. One, you can die. Or two, you can grab a sub-atomic nuclear-powered  
fire-breathing cow and throw it at me. Oh, yeah, there is a third choice.   
You can walk away. Run away, Simba, run away and never return." "You watch   
too many Disney movies, Milliardo!" "How can someone watch too many disney   
movies? Disney movies are good quality entertainment." "No! Disney movies are  
horrible, awful things!" Wufei pulled out his sword and prepared to fight.   
"You will accept that Disney movies are highly entertaining, or perish!"   
"Never, Milliardo! Disney is a terrible thing, seeking to corrupt young   
children, making them think that lions sing entertaining songs like 'Hakuna   
Matata.'" Milliardo lunged at Wufei, just barely missing him. "NO! Disney   
movies inspire young children and spark their imaginations! I will never   
allow you to call Disney movies such horrible things as you have called   
them!" Mojo walked over to Blossom in his new mobile suit and pulld out his   
sword. "You will not defeat me this time powerpuff girls! I shall destroy   
you!" Blossom used her telepathic powers and... Monkey... This is Blossom of   
the powerpuff girls. We need your help! "I don't think so, Mojo!" Mojo   
slashed at Blossom repeatedly, but Blossom dodged every slash easily. Then   
Mojo began firing all of his guns at Blossom while simultaneously hacking at   
her with his sword. Bubbles managed to dodge the bullets and sword, but then  
started growing weak from moving so fast. She began to slow down.   
"Ahahahaha!! I have you now, Blossom!" Mojo yelled victoriously. "Now you   
shall die!" And Mojo then started firing all of his guns again. But none of   
them had any bullets left! Blossom was still alive! "Now I'm going to send   
you to jail where you belong, Mojo! And this time you wont get out!" Then   
Mojo slashed at Blossom with his blade once again. There wasnt enough time   
for blossom to dodge it, and she wasn't in any condition to do so anyways,   
after all that flying. The sword hit her shoulder and disconnected her left   
arm from the rest of her body. "Blossom!" Bubbles and Buttercup yelled.   
"Noooooooo!" "Ahahahahaha!!! I, Mojo Jojo, have finally defeated the   
powerpuff girls!" Blossom stood up and looked Mojo right in the eyes. "First of all you only hurt one of the owerpuff girls, you didn't even defeat one of us. And, as a bonus, I'm not dead." Mojo grabbed Princess and held her in front of him, using her as a shield. "Please don't hurt me. I'm your friend, Blossom." Mojo smiled weakly. "No, Mojo, you aren't my friend. Friends don't hurt friends. And besides, who'd want to be friends with a talking monkey that has a big, green brain?" Mojo grabbed Blossom and slammed her into the cold, hard, steel floor. "Blossom!" Bubbles and Buttercup yelled again. "Noooooooo!" But, once again, Blossom emerged alive. She was a bit bruised, and her left arm... er... stump was bleeding, but other than that she was doing very well considering she'd just been slammed through 10 yards of steel. Bubbles stared at Him. He turned into a giant cross dressing devil dragon. Shouldn't be hard to beat. "Bubbles, how nice of you to play with me! But what shall we play? Oh, I know! Let's play Ball!" He aimed and spit a ball of flame at Bubbles. The fireball hit Bubbles and she crashed into the ground. "Ouch... That wasn't very nice." Bubbles used her ice breath to freeze Him. The ice completely froze him, and Bubbles went to help Bubbles with Mojo Jojo. `The ameoba boys walked over to Buttercup and began throwing paper airplanes at her. "Stop it you guys! I'm trying to fight here." "But we're fighting you, Buttercup." "No you aren't. You're just being stupid and annoying, as usual." Buttercup used her eye beams to blast the ameoba boys through one of the walls of the hideout. "Now stay out of my way, ameoba boys!" Then Big Billy sat on Buttercup. "I got her! I got a powerpuff girl!" Then Princess blasted Billy off of Buttercup. "This one's mine, boys! Come on, Buttercup! Let's fight!" Buttercup got up and faced Princess. "You can't beat me, Princess. So I don't know why you even bother fighting me." "Well, Buttercup, I got the same upgrades Milliardos mobile suit got. None of your powers can hurt me!" "Well, Princess, you seem to have forgotten something." Buttercup grinned. "You don't have anything covering your face. Your face is still vulnerable!" She's right, I forgot to cover my face! She can still beat me! Well, I just wont let her hit my face. She can't hurt me if she can't hit my face! "I can still beat you, Buttercup. The last time we fought, all three of you were fighting me. Now it's just you against me. And this time you can't hurt me anywhere but my face, so your chances of winning are slim!" Buttercup saw a mirror behind Princess and grinned. "Well, you're right, I can't hurt you as long as you're facing the other direction. But as long as you are facing me, whether you cover your face with your hands or not, It's possible that I'll somehow hit you. So just don't turn around. Oh, wait a minute, if I use reverse psychology and tell her to turn around then she wont! Oh no, I said that aloud! Maybe she didn't hear me. Just turn around and everything will be fine, Princess!" Stupid girl, does she think I'm going to fall for that and not turn around? I'm turning around! Princess turned around as Buttercup used her eye beams, but the eye beams went right past Princess, hit the mirror, bounced back, and hit Princess right in the face. "Ha! I win this time, Princess!" With Princess defeated, Buttercup took a look around and watched the battles ensuing around her. Milliardo was still fighting Wufei. "I shall destroy you Wufei!" No matter how much it pains me, I must destroy you... "Milliardo, you couldn't hurt a fly. It is I who wll destroy you!" I really don't want to, but I have to. Please forgive me, Milliardo. Milliardo parried and thrusted (With his sword, you sick pervert, not his dick) but Wufei blocked with lightening quick speed and countered with a blow from his own sword which hit Milliardo with incredible accuracy. Wufei had hit the power core and disabled the gundam completely. Well, it looks like I wont have to kill him after all. "Good fight, Wufei. I surrender!" A total of six down, six to go. At that exact moment, Sedusa came through the hole in the wall that had been made when Buttercup knocked the ameoba boys through the wall. "Not so fast, powerpuff girls!" Okay, make that seven to go. let's see... Five gundams plus three powerpuff girls equals eight good guys. Versus seven bad guys. So we should win. Then Monkey busted through the roof and knocked Sedusa out cold. Okay then, it's nine against six. Blossom, in a last burst of energy, ripped through Mojos mobile suit and grabbed Mojo. "You won't get away this time, Mojo!" But then Blossom grew incredibly weak and fell to the ground, releasing Mojo. Mojo got the other villains together in a rocket. "Powerpuff girls, you may have won this time, butI've left you with several small surprises. Muahahahaha!!!!" And then Mojo launched a missile at the hideout. "You will not catch us, nor will you have proof that were ever here. Until we meet again, powerpuff girls!" The Mojo took off into the air. Bubbles and Buttercup grabbed Blossom, who had been knocked unconcious, and flew out of the hideout before the missile hit. The gundam pilots followed closely, and everyone got out unharmed. Except for Blossom. Something strange had happened to Blossom. Was this one of Mojos 'little surprises?' "We've got to get her to the professor. He can figure out what's wrong with her!" So the powerpuff girls and the gundams fleww off to the powerpuff girls house.  
At the powerpuff girls house, the professor examined Blossom and couldn't find out what was wrong. They went to Dexters laborotory to see if he could help. At the lab... "So what you are saying is that this talking monkey with a green brain and a weird name... what did you say it was, again? Muju Juju?" "Mojo Jojo!" "Miji Jiji?" "Mojo Jojo!" "Meejee Jeejee?" "MOJO JOJO!!!" "Oh, Mojo Jojo. Okay then. So Blossom grabbed Miji and then she fell to the ground, unconcious. Is that right?" "All except for the Miji part." "Yes, well, whatever his name is, it's pretty dumb. Anyways, I think I might know what has gone wrong. I can see the symptoms, anyways, so I'm pretty sure I know what has happened. Computer! Analyze this girl and find out what is wrong with her." "Analyzation... Commencing." A minute or so passed, and the gundam pilots got out of their gundams and walked off to another part of the lab. Several minutes passed. "Dexter, I have analyzed Blossom and found that there are two possibilities." "What are they, computer?" "One possibility is that she has ThermoSkeletosArsphanamine, in which case she has an arsenic-containing substance that is used in the treatment of some diseases and is for soe reaso causing a disruption in her skeleton, warming it to the point of melting. Or the second possibility is that she has auriculoventricalavoirdupois, or in other words a art of her heart has become so heavy that it is causing many problems. They are both caused by the same disease, but the treatments are different for each one. If the first possibility, which we will call TSA, is correct, then she must eat a fruit from the general area of Mount Tantiss, which is located in a far-off world. Or if number two, which we will call AV-AD, is correct, then the cure is the blood of a 'digimon.' However, If you give her the wrong cure, she will die. You have a fifty percent chance of getting this right, and a fifty percent chance of getting it wrong. But you can only give her one cure. So be careful." Then Blossom began to stir. "What happened? Did Mojo get away?" "Yes, Blossom." Dexter said. "Meejee got away. And something is very wrong with you, you have a terrible disease." "Ow... It feels like my heart is made of lead. My heart feels very heavy. And I'm so hot... Why is it so hot in here? What happened?" "No time to explain. Muju gave you a disease which must be cured immediately. And from what I can tell you seem to have AV-AD. Computer, find us a 'digimon.'" "Yes, Dexter." "Bubbles, go find Heero and the other gundam pilots." "Okay, Dexter. I'll go get them." Bubbles left to find the gundam pilots. Bubbls found Deedee wandering around in the lab. "Deedee? Have you seen the gundam pilots around here?" "What's a gundam pilot?" "Okay then, have you seen anyone around here other than Dexter and us powerpuff girls?" "Yeah, I saw some guys over there in the robot room." "Thank you Deedee." "you're weelcome." Bubbles walked over to the entrance to the robot room and opened the door. She stepped inside and immediately found two of the gundam pilots. "OH MY GOD!" Bubbles screamed.  
  
Ya know what? I think it might be kinda fun to torture you people and wait   
until I'm finished with the next part of this fanfiction before you can see why Bubbles screamed. But even I'm not that cruel, so I'll let you know now instead of a few days from now. Or if i decide to make it really long, it might take a week or so. But anyways, I'm gonna continue with the story right now, so you wont have to wait. And keep in mind, most people wouldn't scream "OH MY GOD" about what Bubbles saw, but she is only five years old, and she lives in a cartoon. So she probably hasn't seen this before. Who knows, maybe she thought Heero was giving Duo mouth-to-mouth, and thought that Duo was dying or something. Oh, look. I've spoiled it. Now you know what happens. Oh well, keep reading!  
  
Inside the robot room... Heero looked up and saw Bubbles standing in the doorway. His face turned bright red. "Duo, we have company..." Duo followed Heeros gaze and saw Bubbles standing by the door. "Oh, great. I should have known. We find out that we love each other and start kissing, then the little girl with big eyes comes in..." Bubbles looked at the two gundam pilots. "What were you two doing? And why did you have your tongue in his mouth?" Heero and Duo blushed. "Um... Well... We were kissing." Bubbles looked at Heero in confusion. "But why were you kissing him? Shouldn't you be kissing a girl? And why did you have your tongue in his mouth?" This time Duo answered. "Well, I don't know about him, but I'm not kissing a girl because no girl can come close to comparing with Heero. And besides, I'm gay." Bubbles looked more confused than ever. "What do you mean you're gay? And why did he have his tongue in your mouth?!?" Bubbles yelled. "Bubbles, is there any reason you are back here?" Heero asked her, avoiding her questions. "Dexter told me to look for you and the other gundam pilots." "Okay, we'll get the others. We'll meet you back at the front of the lab." "Okay, see you then." Bubbles flew back to Dexter. A few minutes later the gundam pilots and the powerpuff girls and Dexter and the professor were all standing by the computer. "Heero, why were you kissing Duo?" Dexter asked. "Why do you think, Dexter? Do you think it could possibly be because I love him?" Dexter thought for a minute. "No, no, it couldn't be that.... I've got it! You were kissing him because you loooooove him, weren't you?" "Gee, Dexter, you really are a genius." Duo said with obvious sarcasm. "Yes, I am, aren't I? Hahahaha! Heeros got a boyfriend, Heeros got a boyfriend!" Dexter began chanting. "Well, yes, I do." Heero said, and Dexter fell silent. "Computer, find us a 'digimon,' whatever that is. Then we can get some of its blood and cure Blossom." "Yes, Dexter." The computer was silent for about 20 seconds and then began to make a strange noise. "Computer, what is happening?" There was no reply. All of a sudden a blindingly bright shimmering circle appeared in mid air. It was a mixture of green, red, and white. Then the portal became completely white. Above the Strange noises the computer was making, a voice was heard saying "Transfer complete." Then everyone blacked out.  
  
Tune in next week for the next exciting episode. Or at least to see what happens next. The way I'm making this thing i kinda interesting. I'm taking two cartoons and bringing them together in each chapter. I intend on making five chapters. By the end of the fifth chapter, all 8 cartoons, 1 movie, and 1 video game will have merged. Then I'll make a few more chapters on what happens after the first five chapters. Obviously. And, depending on whether anyone reviews this story, I may or may not continue making more. If a fair amount of people like what I'm doing, I'll make more. If not, I'll write my next four chapters in which the characters meet, and then I'll make two more based on what happens after all of the characters meet. The next section of this that I get on here should be my Digimon/Sailor Moon one, and at the end the characters from that chapter will meet the characters from this chapter, and so on and so forth until I'm all done. If some people actually like this, I wont be done any time soon, though. See you next time on... When Cartoons (and a movie and a video game) Collide! Please write a review. Even if you didn't like it. Anything at all is welcome, and if i don't like what you say I will personally kick your ass. Bye! 


End file.
